zbpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lore
Background The lore of Zombicide: Black Plague arises from flavour text from manuals and Survivor quotes. The following are quotes from the game manuals & survivor cards. Black Plague 'Get Medieval!' Death, injustice, plague, and war are common things these days, but nothing prepared us for… Zombies! They emerged from the deep forests, through the mists, themselves pawns for the necromancers who pointed their fingers at villages and farmholds, designating their prey. The zombies swarmed all around us, biting, ripping, tearing the people to pieces. And then we could do little but watch, horrified, as our dead friends rose as yet more zombies. The invasion could have worked, spreading chaos and death, until they had enough to menace the great cities. With enough zombies, even mighty walls could be torn down. But the necromancers didn’t take us into account. The rabble. The peasantry. The necromancers fell victim to the same hubris that our ‘mighty lords’ often do. They forgot that we’re tough. We’re hardy. And we know how to fight. The necromancers thought us a ready supply of fresh corpses. They were wrong. Now is the time to take arms, to make our stand for our lives and freedom! Now is the time for Zombicide! *** 'Weapons And Combat Spells' We went to the king’s country estate. It was nearby, and though we weren’t allowed on his lands, we figured the situation warranted some leeway from His Majesty. We found the castle shattered. Wrecked. The few survivors had holed up in the cellars. Imagine their surprise when they opened the doors to human voices, and found a peasant army armed with pitchforks and torches. The king’s forces had proved no match for the ravening horde. But now, at least, we had a few wizards and men-at-arms on our side. And weapons. Lots of weapons. There were plenty left over after the slaughter. Zombies don’t use swords. *** 'Noise' The shufflers hunt by sight and sound. If they see you, you’ll hear ‘em gasping and moaning for your flesh. But when it’s quiet, they’re quiet. Any noise, anything at all, and they’ll come poking around. You wouldn’t believe how quiet a dead man can be. … Well, ‘course you would, but a walking dead man can be just as quiet as a resting corpse. No battle cries. No shouts. Some folks take to gagging themselves voluntarily, just so they can’t cry out in surprise (or horror). *** 'The Zombies' Walker Once peasants, craftsmen, merchants, or townsfolk, these poor unfortunates were taken unawares. These were everyday people, with their own hopes and dreams, now just zombies all with a singular purpose. We call them Walkers, the dumbest and most numerous of the lot. But never underestimate them. In numbers, they’re very dangerous, and they certainly have numbers. Fatty Fatties are what we call the… well, fat ones. But there’s more to that blubber than just a dead rich merchant or noble. They ignore pain, just like most dead men. You need a strong arm to finish these. Or a powerful weapon. Or a wizard. Fire works, of course. Use it well to send them to their eternal rest. Runner Runners are fast. Faster than anything on two legs should be. I’ve seen ‘em outrun a galloping horse, though only barely. But still, the poor cavalryman didn’t stand a chance. Abomination Haven’t seen an Abomination yet? Count yourself lucky, neighbor. You’ll recognize one as soon as you see it. Weapons don’t work. Armor don’t work. Running… well, it might work if you’re really fast. But these are relentless. Fire is what you need. A good hot fire. It’s the only thing that works. Necromancer Everyone’s heard the children’s stories, of the necromancers that live in the woods, that’ll steal little children that wander too far. The stories worked, and kept most kids close to home. No one thought they were real, not in this day and age. We don’t know where they came from, or what they want... Maybe to just destroy every living thing except themselves. They’re immune to the plague somehow, but that figures since they control the hordes. Kill them on sight, and burn the corpses. It’s the only way to be sure. *** 'Players' Phase' Move Outnumbered seven to one, you say? Now, that’s a game! – Samson Search Hey, look what I found! A dead magician. I wonder if there is something useful in his spellbook… – Nelly Open A Door … and that was the day Clovis invented what he calls “knock-knock” jokes. – Ann Reorganise/Trade Give me that spell, you don’t even know how to read! - Then give me that crossbow before you hurt someone. – Baldric and Silas Combat Actions When you’re strong enough, decapitating becomes an option. – Clovis Where did you learn to use a crossbow? - Back in the day, I used to go hunting with my father. - Isn’t poaching forbidden on the lord’s hunting grounds? - I think I just shot the sheriff. – Ann and Nelly For years, we convinced people that magic was reserved to an elite few. Sure, some rituals require some skill, but we created fireballs to be cast by our dumbest students in case of emergency. These days, these spells are the only ones that matter. – Baldric Enchantment Action Please give me a little speed magic, old man. And forgive me if I giggle, it makes me feel like an Elf! – Clovis, to Baldric Take Or Activate An Objective How many nuns are needed to light a torch? - One. We are efficient and have no humor. – Ann and Clovis *** 'Zombies' Phase' For all their ferocity, zombies are dumb as dirt. You pretty much know what they’re gonna do. Unless there’s a necromancer around, of course. That’s when you’ve gotta be smarter. A determined group, even a small one, can hold the stupid hordes at bay. Just keep careful, keep quiet, and strike without mercy, cause you sure won’t get any from them. Move When facing impossible odds, use terrain to your advantage. Walls and doors are our allies. Just avoid dead ends! – Silas Playing Runners The ones we call “runners” use their predatory instinct and unnatural speed to compensate for their lack of judgment. They can tear a man to shreds in seconds, so act accordingly. Keep your trusty crossbow ready, and don’t let any of them get close to you. Spawn You’re telling me a never-ending flow of them is coming, and expect me to panic? You’re kidding, that’s the happiest day of my life! – Clovis Extra Activation Uh-oh. They are not so predictable, after all. – Nelly *** 'Necromancer Cabals' Heroes and villains arise as the zombie plague spreads across the kingdom. Some necromancers executed deeds vile enough to get a reputation of their own, and became our sworn enemies. Be wary when such heinous folks gather, as they share a dark ritual: the necromancers disappear in an energy vortex, instantly calling zombie legions. *** 'Combat' Any fool can charge the enemy with an axe. Killing quickly and efficiently though, that’s the thing that takes guts and skill. And with zombies, well, not every hit will do the trick. Hack a man’s arm off, and he’s down for the count. Hack a zombie’s arm off, and he can still get you with t’other. You gotta be swift and sure, or you’ll wind up as one of them. Friendly Fire Hey! The Elf asked you to hand him the crossbow for a reason! – Clovis Dragon Fire Most problems may be solved by torching them. – Ann *** 'Vaults' Our ancestors used to store food reserves in caches of some sort. We discovered they used them to hide powerful weapons, too. What kind of threat were they expecting? *** 'Quests' Quest 0: Tutorial: Dance Macabre War is nothing new for us. Our counts and dukes are always fighting amongst themselves. For the peasantry, it usually just involves a change in taxes and rents, assuming you survive. But this time, the duke and his army went off and were never seen again. Well, not until the hordes emerged. Pretty sure a lot of the tougher ones came from his troops. Now everything’s a brutal mess. Now we’re all equals, facing the danse macabre together. There’s no time for social snobbery when the hordes are at your door. We stand together, and throw death back in their teeth. The magician among us is a case-in-point. He used to be the richest of the rich, powerful and influential. Now, he’s one of us, holding to life with his fingernails. He’s got a magic circle that can spirit us away. Better to escape and counterattack than stand here and get overwhelmed. But, there might be a few souls left to save, and we could all use a better weapon or two. He’ll hold it until the last second. Good man that, without his nose in the air. Quest 1: Big Game Hunting We quickly discovered the starting point of the zombie invasion. Other survivors spotted a huge zombie wandering the streets, and some kind of sick wizard directing the horde to engulf us. It took us two days to pinpoint the Necromancer’s location, and understand the Abomination can’t be killed by any weapon at our disposal. Let’s raid the Necromancer’s laboratory and take them both out with a secret brew of our own: Dragon Fire. Let the hunt begin! Quest 2: The Black Book Now we know. It’s not just our village. The zombie plague has spread across the land. What’s going on? The Necromancer we killed held notes in his laboratory, most of them referring to a mysterious Black Book and other items of power. Exploring the surroundings could prove useful to get a better grasp about the threat we’re facing. Of course, there are zombies on the way, familiar faces turned to monsters... Hey, that one owed me money! Quest 3: The Shepards Necromancers are everywhere. They’re spreading chaos and seizing power in the whole kingdom! Against a menace this big, there is almost nothing we could do. Almost. We know we’re good at survival as long as we stand together. Our plan is to reach out and find other survivors to create an army of our own. Four days we’ve spent, traveling to the next village, which is currently under attack, but not completely overrun. Let’s get in the fray and help these people! Quest 4: Famine Afew days have passed. These zombies are, for the most part, stupid as hell. But they never tire, or need food, or even sleep. Alas, we’re all too human. We need food and a secure shelter. There are many vaults beneath this town. Clever survivors could hole up and rest for a while. But, we still need to gather supplies to last a couple of days while we plan our next move. This war may last far longer than anyone - even the Necromancers - expected. Quest 5: The Commandry This capital has been taken. People died by the thousands, but some areas are still unharmed. The Necromancers seem content to battle the nobility in the castle, and leave the commoners corralled for when their zombie hordes need ready reinforcements. We need a way in, to establish communications with the people still alive. It’s also been suggested we learn more about the infection. The Black Book says little on it. If we can learn more, we can plan a bold move to end this. First we need a way past the city walls. Some survivors we rescued speak of a secret passage beneath the commandry nearby. However, it’s guarded. Clearly the Necromancers are aware of it. If we can dispatch the guardians, we can get inside, and get our plan in motion. Quest 6: In Caligine Abditus We’re now in the city, but not as close to the Necromancers as we would like. The area is eerily quiet, and there’s desolation as far as we can see. That won’t last. As soon as they hear us, they’ll be rushing to kill us. We must proceed as stealthily as possible. Clovis and Baldric both noticed strange Latin writings on some walls. It seems someone here used a network of underground passages to get around town. And Clovis is right when he says that not everybody knows Latin... Only the highly educated know this language on sight, not to mention being able to write it. It’s probably a Necromancer! Wait. Clovis knows how to read? Quest 7: Dead Trail There is no way we can get any further unnoticed. That’s good, for my fingers are itching for some zombie bashing, and I was getting tired of walking on tiptoe. There are dark signs and symbols on the walls here. The necromancers are hanging around. We don’t know what kind of ritual they are performing, but we must try to make it fail. Let’s see what happens if we destroy these wicked scriptures... Fortunately, this is the foundry district. These Orc weaponsmiths seem to know their job pretty well. New toys! Quest 8: The Evil Temple This is the center of necromantic power.Cursed idols are everywhere, and a huge Abomination is locked up in the temple. Plus, it seems the Necromancers have figured out how we’re dealing with their biggest beasts. Dragon Bile is scarce, and our supplies gone. But, there are vaults here. All the old parts of town had them. Killing that beast could draw the Necromancers to us. There may be thousands of zombies, but there can’t be too many more Necromancers. … Right? Quest 9: The Hellhole Ithink we stumbled upon the place our Duke made his last stand before the town fell. All who sought his protection gathered in the temple, under the protection of the gods, the remaining soldiers and the Duke himself. It wasn’t enough, unfortunately. After a huge fight, the zombies killed everyone. And now, this is a hellhole vomiting zombies. We have no choice but to fight them and destroy this forsaken place once and for all. Hey, do I see the Duke? Nothing personal, Your Grace! Quest 10: Trial by Fire We’re in the heart of the city, the place where all zombies converged. It seems we’re not the first ones to get here. Heroes or mercenaries of some sort tried to clean the place before us, and failed. However, they locked the most impressive Abomination we’ve seen so far in a nearby magic school. The beast is trapped and is waiting for someone – or something – to break its bonds. Its roaring lures every zombie around like a beacon. And the Necromancers are still nowhere to be seen. 'Wulfsburg' Introducing Wulfsburg The zombie invasion took everyone by surprise. Fortunately, some among us are usually prepared for the worst of all situations. Although, can anyone be truly prepared for streets and alleys choked with the walking dead? Still, after the initial mass zombicide, we climbed atop the pile of (finally) still corpses to find the entire city taken. This was no mere riot, contained in a single district led by petty cultists. No, the Necromancers had assaulted the entire kingdom, and our beloved city was just a pawn on the chessboard. The Necromancers have seized the princes’ seats in the highest towers, and now their damned wolfz prey upon the living. Yet the fight still goes on. We are not alone! We must unite and stand. The future is ours! *** New Zombies: Zombie Wolfz We now believe the wolves were the first signs of the coming horde. They hunt, certainly, but nothing will draw them like a fresh kill. Scavenging is smart, and numerous wolves can run any lone mountain lion off their kill. When they first encountered the shambling hordes, straggling in like the zombies do, we’re sure the wolves couldn’t resist such easy prey. But, eating that infected meat… well. It changed them. The old druid that lived beyond the first ridge warned us that something wasn’t right. He said we should be extra wary. A few long-ranging hunters ignored him. They never returned. Now the ‘wolfz’ are here. They roam the city streets, right alongside their zombie kin. Wolfbominations The Big Bad Wolf exists, and it is a bloodthirsty nightmare. We don’t know yet how the Wolfbominations are created, if they are just alpha males turned zombies or the result of hideous experiments, but there is one thing for sure: if you see one, keep away from it for as long as you can. And save dragon bile for them, whatever comes for you first. *** New Tiles: Towers We’ve got a few high towers around the city. Some still cling to their sanctified status, and serve as bulwarks against the encroaching horde. Others have fallen to the necromancers, and are places of death. They’re highly strategic structures, for one because they offer unprecedented fire zones for wizards and archers (on both sides), and for two they offer greater visibility. Superior tactical intelligence will win us this fight, make no mistake. Yet, if you can see the zombies, they can see you. They hunt primarily by sight. Don’t draw in more than the tower can withstand. *** Magic Equipment We peasantry knew about magical weapons and armor from stories and legends of course, relics of great wars, now long past. They’d become collector’s pieces for the rich and noble, magnificent trophies won with coin rather than blood. When the horde came, it didn’t take long for their own armsmen to seize upon these artifacts. The nobles even encouraged it… anything at all to save their blue blood from the zombie hordes. But even a great flaming weapon is not enough for a lone warrior, surrounded and alone. Now these treasures lay in the streets, mingled with the muck and mud. In the right hands – smarter hands – these arms shall forge legends of our own! *** Ultrared Mode Those who fight for money are constantly weighing costs. If the balance tips away from their love of coin, they flee. Those of us who fight for survival have no such option. There’s still a cost to be paid, and that cost isn’t just your life. It’s the lives of your loved ones: the husband with the lame leg, or your wife and children, who have never raised a blade against anyone. The scales are permanently weighted, and flight is not an option. Make this your edge. Imagine the zombies tearing into the helpless. Worse, imagine you yourself tearing into your own, now risen as abominations. That red you’re seeing now… that’s the rage that will see you win. *** Additional Quests Quest 1: Welcome to Wulfsburg The prosperous city of Wulfsburg earned its name due to the many wolf packs roaming the surrounding forests and mountains. Nobles and merchants built tall towers here, the better to view the scenic valley (and display their wealth and status). With the plague’s coming, the wolf packs attacked wandering zombies, and fell victim to the infection themselves. Now hungry for living flesh, the wolfz’ made the city their new hunting ground. Wulfsburg has become a Necromancer outpost, populated with hidden, terrified survivors. We’re on our way to liberate the city. Breaching the inner city will take time, however, and we’ll need supplies. Fresh food is scarce, but still to be had. Quest 2: Know Your Enemy Wulfsburg sustained some unusual damage, as if a civil war had raged inside. In some place, people were not killed by zombies but by soldiers. We don’t know yet if survivor groups are prone to fighting one another here, or if someone tried to invade the infested city, killing any survivors they ran across in the process. Exploring the area could give us a clue. Come to think of it, Wulfsburg was known for its elven beer. That would be a rare treat! Quest 3: The Evil Twins We found a soldier’s journal among the bloodstained houses. It seems a foreign prince had come to Wulfsburg shortly after the invasion began with his private army. Even its fallen state, the city retains its wealth. Zombies aren’t interested in treasure, so he thought it’d be an easy conquest. The blood-spattered journal ends with an entry about a pair of abominations stalking the final few survivors from the prince’s retinue. The ‘Evil Twins’ they were called, and they seem to haunt the Usurer’s Ward, a block away. They’ve surely caught our scent now as well, and could attack at any time. So, we’ll attack first. The best defence is sometimes all-out offence, right? Quest 4: The Ambush We were returning to our haven as night began to fall, when the wizard spotted some esoteric writing on the walls. Before our eyes they flared to brilliance, and we heard shuffling footsteps! An ambush! Someone placed zombie lures all around, and the infected are hot on our trail! We must resist long enough to destroy the lures and secure our escape. The Necromancers know we’re here, and consider us a threat. I don’t know what to think about this flattering change. Quest 5: Immortal Night has fallen, and the zombies are still dogging our footsteps by the dozen. To make matters worse, we seem to have killed the same Necromancer at least four times. He keeps coming back, over and over. He’s rallying his hordes and summoning more. We’re experienced survivors, but we’re still just mortals. We either figure out how to kill him permanently, or die from exhaustion. The wizards say he likely has some kind of magical anchors binding him to this area. If we destroy them, we can probably kill him for good and take a rest. (And then I can enjoy some of that Elven brew I found before. Don’t tell anyone!) Quest 6: Zombie Court We finally discovered the fate of that invading prince and his retinue. They were hunted, encircled, and butchered by a giant zombie wolfz pack. Fresh cadavers are everywhere. Wait. Make that: fresh zombies are everywhere. Well, let’s call this morning training, eh? While we’re here, let’s find the prince’s royal implements; a crown or scepter for example. It would be nice to return them to the king, and a good reminder that the land belongs to free people now! Quest 7: Blood Red We’ve discovered a district just packed with zombies. The Necromancers use the wolfz to round them up and herd them here. We don’t know why, but packing such large numbers of infected into such close quarters is a target too tempting to ignore! Let’s show them why it’s called zombicide! Quest 8: The Ghost Door Being reliably sturdy and easy to defend, towers are havens of choice for any survivor group, and for Necromancers as well. The wealthy Wulfsburg is home to many towers built by merchants and nobles as headquarters for their guilds and testimonies to their wealth. One of these towers bears the mark of the ‘immortal’ Necromancer that we killed yesterday. Taking a peek at his stuff could give us a clue about the Necromancers’ master plan (if there even is such a thing). He had plenty of guards, but we’re betting on some nice artifacts too! Quest 9: The Zombie Army We found another Necromancer’s lair! The good news is: it’s filled with treasure! The bad news is: the Necromancers have spotted us. Even now, their hordes encircle us. But by now, we’re all experienced survivors. We’ve faced worse than just this petty army, right? Zombicide! Quest 10: A Coin For the Ferryman Turns out the Necromancers are human after all. They’ve been using the towers to boost their egos and pile up plundered treasure, just like their former owners did. But, the Necromancers have also opened magical gates leading to some hidden place! The next step in their invasion, perhaps? Who knows? Finding these towers and sealing the gates will trap them here in Wulfsburg with us. Then we finish it, once and for all! Black Plague Campaigns & Additional Quests Places of Interest Some places in the region have been deserted since the zombies came. Nobody goes there, ever. Most of the time, these places draw too much attention from the necromancers or have become the houses of angry monsters or are heavily barricaded. What keeps ordinary people at bay is terribly appealing to survivors. So it’s time to take a tour of these “places of interest” and see what we can find there: hidden treasures, a good zombicide, both, and tons of fun. Ready? Quest 1: The Temple of Fire A fire god was worshipped in this remote village. I remember rumors saying that its priests could breathe fire. I didn’t meet any, and it’s too bad; that could have been very useful. Against an Abomination, for example. Unfortunately, the temple is closed and locked. Let’s find the key and cleanse this place—I know a ritual. We don’t want to meet any fire breathing zombies, do we? Quest 2: Skulls & Bones Tavern Just the name of this place is enough to pay a visit. If it wasn’t a necromancer’s lair before the zombies, it is now. We scouted the area and found that a ritual is being performed. It can’t be good. We must stop this. Quest 3: All Along the Belfry It is sometimes hard to tell when a spectacular action is heroic, stupid, or both. That’s the case here: someone, somehow, managed to trap several Abominations in the town’s belfry. We’ve already heard about single Abominations trapped in a closed place, but several? This is unbelievable. It’s also unfortunate, as necromancers keep coming with their hordes to free these beasts. This is getting old, and we need to stop it. So today, we zombicide everything. Just don’t think too much about the Abominations. Hey, I think I just found the way to be a hero! Quest 4: Fortress We spotted this fortress from miles away. Its great entrance is barricaded, and someone managed to pin a warning on the wooden door: “Enter and die”. Charming. Who closed this place? What’s inside? Are we curious and stupid enough to get in and find out by ourselves? I know the answer to that one: yes, we are. A constant humming and sulfur stench, you say? Don’t worry so much. Everything will be okay, I’m sure. Quest 5: The Dark Anchor Necromancers seem to use this place to hold their most terrific undead minions: Abominations. They are standing there, waiting for their master. With some kind of dark magic, necromancers make these monsters stand still. They don’t move even if they sense us in the vicinity. It could be a great occasion to deal a major blow. Anything that can irritate necromancers is worth the effort. *** The Fire God It all began when Father Tucker came out with a bright idea, or so it seemed. “What’s the best way to destroy a bunch of zombies? he said. Fire! Fire can destroy even the most nightmarish Abomination. Do you remember the temple of fire we purged on our quests for forlorn places*? Well, it’s not my regular parish, but if we could pass an alliance with the Fire God to destroy our mutual zombie foes, our crusade for Wulfsburg would be a little easier.” As usual, the plan didn’t survive the first encounter with the enemy. It was not the zombies’ fault, you know what to expect from them. No, it was the fire. Fire isn’t a reliable ally, only a reliable enemy for anyone and anything it can consume. Handle with care. Quest 1: Meet the Fire God We can get the Fire God’s attention by purging and freeing one of his temples. It’s easy: kill the zombies, the necromancer… and maybe wash the floor, too. That’s a plan! Quest 2: The Dragon Tower The Dragon Tower, a monument dedicated to the Fire God, serves two purposes. First, many devotees comes to this place as a pilgrimage to feel their divinity’s power. The Dragon Tower is also a defensive war machine that can pour fire in every direction, hence its name. Provided we feed the tower’s launchers with the right ammunition, the Dragon Tower will be able to burn down every zombie in the vicinity. It won’t take long before the district gets peace at last, turning the holy place into a fiery beacon for survivors. Quest 3: The Crimson Twins The Fire God’s cult was led by the mysterious Crimson Twins, a man and a woman speaking a secret tongue only true believers could understand, and rumored to possess unearthly powers over their audience’s emotions. Each of them had their own temple, standing next to each other in a remote hill of Wulfsburg’s southern district. Quest 4: Armageddon The Crimson Twins’ burning ghosts flew away through the sky. A moment later, the Fire God sent his thanks with a gift: now fire is raining everywhere, like a final storm roaring to clean this evil place. We want to reclaim this town, not destroy it! This has to stop! We are now rushing toward a temple once dedicated to the Merciful Mother. A holy script holding a plea for protection has to be here, somewhere. Will She hear our call and spare Wulfsburg? Next time, we leave the gods out of the plan. Be careful of what you wish. Quest 5: Beat Back the Fire What if there was not one, but two Fire Gods? No one will ever really know, unless they lose touch with humanity. Whatever. Everyone can now feel the Fire God’s presence, and a pair of fire creatures are slowly emerging from the holy tower nearby. They are looking for zombies to annihilate, but their fire could spread in a very dangerous way. We have to banish these “evil twins” back to the holy tower. And these zombies are ours to play with, anyway! *** Miscellaneous Quests Quest B1: The Dragonfiends Locating a necromancers’ lair is not an easy task, and we may remember this one for a while. The cabal living here consorts with dragons. They are somewhere in the vicinity, and they’ve set vile wards to protect their haven. These are dragon bile pools, triggered by black magic as soon as anyone comes too close. You can run, but you can’t hide, fiends! Quest B2: The Dark Goose Game We found a large parchment that mentioned the “Goose Game House” and wanted to understand what it was all about. We found it, got in, and…got lost. We’ve walked through rooms, corridors, storage rooms, and workshops for two days now. It’s an enchanted maze, and to hell with whoever used to live here. We’re trapped in here with an army of zombies. Or...are they trapped in here with us? Quest B3: The King's Crown Reclaiming the land from zombies implies uniting the survivors around us. To do so, we have to perform a daring and symbolic action. The King has been defeated and probably wanders around looking for human flesh. We must recover his crown. It is a sacred duty! And a beautiful object… Quest B4: Haunted Manor The manor we found was haunted long before any zombies came to ruin its glory with their rotten fingers and stinking fluid losses. The ghosts were renown for their bad tempers, and the zombie plague has sent them into unending fits of rage. It’s nothing to bother us, except that these stupid poltergeists have limited ways of showing their anger beyond throwing stuff around and slamming doors. So they slam doors continuously, which attracts zombies, which makes the ghosts even madder, and the game continues. Enough is enough! We must stop this perpetual noise. It attracts zombies from miles away, and it is really upsetting. Quest B5: Hush! We’re out to explore what remains of the richest district in this city, but there are huge zombie herds all around the place. There are too many of them for us to kill, so we’d better get in and out as quietly as possible, preferably without being seen. It won’t be easy… Quest B6: "Run, you fools!" You heard the guy. We’d better do like he says. __NOEDITSECTION__